Rupture
Rupture is a 1.9 Insane Demon created by Constar but now known as Jekko. Based on Toxic Sewers, this level is buffed and very difficult. This is generally considered a Very Hard Demon. Gameplay The level begins with a double speed cube section. First, you need to jump over the saw and slide and do not bounce off the spheres directing directly to the spikes and saws. On altered gravity, you must immediately jump from the pillar, then jump to the lower gravity portal and quickly click on the sphere to land on the steps, and then immediately jump from the first step to get into the portal that turns the cube into a ball. Turning into a ball, you need to change the gravity so as not to bounce off the trampoline. Then you need to avoid a couple of spikes and immediately bounce to the trampoline hanging from above. In-flight, you need to click on the second blue sphere, and then on the yellow one, thereby, you will be taken to the portal, which will return you to the cube section. Then you need to bounce off the jump orb and quickly click on the purple sphere to reach the pillar. Then you need to immediately bounce from it and click on the sphere without getting into the gravitational portal. Then we bounce off another blue sphere and, getting into the next portal, bounce off the sphere in it. Then you need to avoid clicking on one of the three blue spheres and click on the yellow. After getting into the next gravitational portal, you need to click on the purple jump orb and get into the portal with the wave. This is not just a wave, but a mini-wave. Here you just do not have to bump into walls with spikes and saws. You need to fly into the portal with a "normal" cube so that the cube bounces from the portal. Then, immediately after hitting another gravitational portal, we bounce off the purple sphere, and then from the yellow one. In the next two gravity portals, you cannot bounce off the spheres! We fly up and, bouncing off the blue trampoline and slowing down the speed, we jump over the spikes, while not bumping into the spikes on the ceiling. Further, the cube becomes a ship, and the speed becomes triple. You need to fly through a narrow tunnel with one change of gravity. The cube mode returns again. You need to bounce off all the spheres in the gravity portals and click only on the yellow spheres (which is outside the portals). Next, click on the last blue sphere in front of the UFO portal. UFO upturned, so get ready for it. You need to fly through the gravity-portals, but as much as possible to avoid spikes. Wave. The speed becomes normal. Plus a reflection portal. You need to fly through a narrow corridor. The wave becomes a ball. The speed is triple again. The level is reflected again. You need to bounce off the sphere in the gravity portal, and then from the third blue jump orb. Then three times to change gravity. Hurry - stumble upon spikes; hesitate - to the saws. Next is another gravity portal, from which you need to bounce. Then another stage of the boat. Again a narrow tunnel, but with saws, two shifts of gravity and a mini-portal. Cube again. Reflection again. Here you need to bounce off the first two gravity-portals. Further, after the change of gravity to normal, you need to get into the yellow sphere. From the next gravity portal you also need to bounce, take a jump and click on the yellow sphere. Then we bounce off the penultimate one in front of the wave of the gravel portal. Mini wave. You need to fly through the corridor with spikes. In the middle, the wave will become normal. Further flies to the portal. Ship. Slowdown. Reflection. Spikes (you just don’t have to bump into them). Then the boat decreases and bifurcates. Then we fly through narrow openings and become one inverted boat. We fly over the saws and bounce off the spheres without falling into the last gravity portal. Then we become a normal inverted boat and again fly through a narrow tunnel with a change in gravity. The player must fly through the cube portal, and the level ends. Trivia * The password for the level is 003311. * The level contains 9,686 objects. Walkthrough .]] Category:1.9 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels